Drallan Federal Monarchy
The Drallan Federal Monarchy was the first interstellar Vaikan empire. They are most well known for creating a series of jumpgates from the Heart and Soul Nebula to the Greenwater Nebula. These jumpgates, modeled from KMF technology, would be used by the DFM's successors generations later. Two thousand years since its formation, the DFM eventually collapsed in on itself after poor management of territories. Each colony had their own local government, while Ucharpli consisted of a Council with the king as the overseer and commander-in-chief. History and legacy The DFM was formed after the Yallvus Revolution after a long series of reforms. They are known for managing to recover after being conquered by the Eghos Oligarchy, altogether retaliating and wiping out their empire. Their military strategy is often praised by modern Vaikan scholars, and many of their tactics are still used today. The DFM would eventually die out after becoming too stretched out to be properly managed. Thus, a dark age would follow when the colonies became isolated from one another. Today, their history is a major part of the curriculum of Karalian schoolchildren. Government The DFM was molded from Altus Banya's global empire. With intensive reforms, it became a constitutional monarchy, being managed in two parts: a Council which oversaw political affairs and a Warrior King which oversaw the military. It was created as a compromise between those who believed that multiple peoples should lead the Vaikan and those who thought a single ruler would do best. Warrior King According to Vaikan religion, the spirit and blood of Rustiagon Dralla, a legendary hero, is passed down through his descendants. Therefore, it was established that only a king could lead the Vaikan into combat. The Warrior King was responsible for everything military related in the kingdom. It was his job to act as a mentor and advisor to all of his comrades. Vaikan monarchs and leaders have had a violent history. The criteria for becoming the Warrior King not only include relation to Rustiagon Dralla, but also superior physical and mental strength. The other criteria are that the one of the candidate's parents must have completed the trials themselves regardless of whether they have become warrior king or not to ensure that the Rustiagon bloodline remains intact. There were two trials which were designed to be extremely rigorous to ensure that only the best of candidates will qualify. One of them was a 1000 question exam designed to evaluate the candidate's logic and reasoning. The exam usually took several days to complete due to the complexity of the questions. Generally, they involved basic Vaikan history, warfare tactics, flight simulations and other scenarios. Passing the exam does not rely on whether the questions are right or wrong. Instead, what is evaluated is the candidate's thought process and critical analyzation. Theoretically, it is possible to get every single question wrong and still pass though this has never happened. The other trial involved making several journeys across the most dangerous parts of Ucharpli to make sure the candidate is physically fit. This trial usually takes several months to complete. The candidate has to trek through the Swamp of Darkness of Tralgatar, the Frozen Wasteland of Aggateya, the Yolpika Mountains of Kytayur and the Great Sculpting Field of Kyartula. All of these locations are infamous for claiming the lives of unprepared travelers which adds to the danger of the trial. The total distance that must be travelled is just over 16,000 km - the only breaks are in between travelling continents. If the candidate failed the 1000 question exam, they can simply try again. For the physical trial, the only way to fail it is to either deliberately abandon the journey or to succumb to the hostile environment. However, should the candidate fail the physical exam, they have to start over and retake the 1000 question exam. Once the candidate passes, they rule for the rest of their life or until they are no longer fit for the throne. Anyone who is related to the Rustiagon bloodline can begin the trials as soon as they are ready. In the past, there had been multiple candidates who completed the trials at the same time, thus coming into conflict as to who deserves the throne. To sort the problem out, the candidates are put in a tournament where they fight one another until only one remains conscious. Today, the Karalian adopted a much shorter, yet harder version of this exam in order to make the monarch more easily replacable. Council The Council presides over political matters with representatives from each of Ucharpli's ten nations. Much unlike the Warrior King, the Council focuses solely on political skill rather than physical or mental strength. The Council itself is split into three major branches: the Council of Earls, Council of Colonists and the Council of Elders. The Council of Earls consists of a few select noblemen who are in charge of political and economic issues, while the Council of Colonists consists of several Vaikan per colony that act as representatives for their colony. The Council of Elders provides advice to the two other two branches. List of government officials Below were the original government officials upon the DFM's formation. Warrior King *Rustiagon Dralla Council of Earls *Toragon Opera - Earl of Commerce *Ralvath Faber - Earl of Service *Yuris Prelite - Earl of War *Tangas Reputo - Earl of Education *Uripat Mundus - Earl of Science Council of Elders *Quallis Pondera - Grand Priest of Krayhan *Armas Jussio - Sage of the Khathic Pantheon Council of Colonists There were more than 10,000 members of this council. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Governments Category:Federal Monarchies Category:Monarchies Category:Historical governments Category:Governments with tricameral legislations